A Walk In The Park
by Digimon Caislean
Summary: Sora and Izzy have a little talk about a problem Izzy is having.


A WALK IN THE PARK 

**A WALK IN THE PARK  
BY DIGIMON CAISLEÁN**

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Digimon. I write for fun!  
Please read and review. Thanks :)

I could see Izzy walking towards me. Slowly. He had his head down. I couldn't see his expression so it was hard to tell what type of mood he was in but I know it's wasn't a good. He was slightly slouching to one side. Probably because he had his school bag on one shoulder and it was a Friday. Are bags always seem somewhat more heavy on a Friday. I don't think some teachers like the idea of students having a break at the weekend. If they had it their way they would assign around the clock twenty four hours homework at the weekend.

He came more into view. He stopped in front of me and looked up. I smiled.  
"Hey Sora" he said lowly.  
"Hi Izzy" I said in my most cheerful voice attempting to loosen him up. It didn't work. He looked down again.  
"What's the matter?" I pressed.  
"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked still not looking up.  
It was then that I knew this was something big. I mean this obviously isn't your normal ordinary little problem. This is serious. Serious to Izzy and if it's serious to him it's serious to me.  
"Sure" I said.  
"Will we go to the park?" he asked.  
"Yeah come on."

On the way there I started to try and think of what this problem was. My mind was blank. I had no idea. Which annoyed me. My friend had a problem and I didn't notice it before. He walked very slowly with his head still down. So slowly that I had to keep remembering to slow down. He looked like he was deep in thought. Actually he was deep in thought. So much though that I had to stop him walking out onto oncoming traffic.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking slowly in silence we finally got to the park. It was a nice calm day, with a low gentle breeze that gently rustled through the leaves. There wasn't many people around probably because it was still working hours and people were still walking home from school. I think Izzy planned it that way. He isn't one for audiences. Even if they are strangers and as they pass by only catch one or two words from the conversation. We started walking the usual route that brings you around the park. He was still silent. I thought maybe he needs a bit of encouragement to get going. So I give it my best shot.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked with a gentle voice.  
He paused with his mouth open momentarily before he answered.   
"Well" he began and then cleared his throat before he continued. "Sora, you're one of my best friends. You're so caring and understanding. You'd never judge anyone without really knowing them. That's why I'm coming to you to ask you for some advice and support."  
"Oh Izzy you're one of my best friends too and I am totally willing to help you in any way that I can. Please don't be nervous to tell me" I said trying to reassure him.  
I think it worked he seemed less tense. He took a deep breath. I knew then he was about to tell me. I kept my expression neutral. I decided to let him tell me in his own time. This was clearly very difficult for him. By the look on his face I guessed that he was trying to think of the right way to phrase whatever it is he wants to tell me. He finally began to speak.  
"Sora I'm in love"  
I felt a wash of relief come over me. He was just in love. I was happy that it wasn't anything like he was in trouble.  
"Is that your problem? Why is that so bad?" I asked confused.  
"It's not the fact that I'm in love. It's the person who I'm in love with" he said trying to explain.  
"Who are you in love with" I asked wondering if I should be asking that question.  
"I...I love...I love Joe" he said under his breath.  
I could barely hear him but yet his words echoed through my mind. My mind froze. I did not see that one coming. I didn't know how to react. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before. Izzy looked at me for some sort of response. The panicky look in his eyes made me snap out of my thoughts.  
"Izzy I've never dealt with anything like that before but I promise you I will do my best!" I said in my most positive voice.  
"You sure you're ok with it?"  
"Of course I am. I'm here for you whenever you need me."  
He smiled at me thankful that I was ok with it.  
"Do you want to tell him?" I asked.  
"Yes but I'm scared he won't feel the same way" he said sadly."  
"Joe's your friend. He's a really understanding guy."  
"Yeah I guess but I really don't want to hurt our friendship."  
"Well if he stops been friends with you because of that then he's a friend not worth having."  
"I guess you do have a point"  
"I know it will be hard but it will make you a stronger person and all your emotions that have been bottled up will be able to come out. It will feel like a big weight has been lifted of you."  
"Ok I know you're right Sora. I think I just need a little more time to think about it."

We both decided to take a break from walking so we sat down on the park bench. I'm glad that I was able to help my friend out. He really did need someone to talk to. I'll be there for him every step of the way. For I know for him to get through this he needs a good friend or he might not make it at all.

THE END: Ok I know that there should be a sequel to this but I don't think I will write one because I want to concentrate on other fics. To check out my other fics and lots of cool Digimon stuff go to my site: [www.geocities.com/digimoncaislean][1] . This is my tenth fic. Please review it and let me know what you think of it. Thanks :)

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digimoncaislean



End file.
